Lost Little Youkai
by Raiju
Summary: A childhood friend of Kurama's is believed dead, but discovered otherwise, and he wants Kurama back. (Angst, shounen-ai, language, death, suicide attempts, sm)
1. Chapter 1

Lost Little Youkai  
  
---  
  
By: Ryoko  
  
---  
  
A/N: This was a product of watching the YYH movie twenty-seven-too-many times, and drooling over Kurama and that other guy WAY too much . . . plus, this was one of the rare dreams that continue for a few naps after most usually end. This one made me cry though, so I think there might be a tissue alert and HEAVY shounen-ai. (Insert cheering here.) And this is also my very first YYH fic, so don't hate me if I don't use the right words or something . . . I tried . . . and all I've seen of YYH anyway, is the bootlegged English stuff on CN and a few KxH doujinshi . . . so don't get mad @ me and please review! Thank you! *Hugs*  
  
--- Ten years earlier ---  
  
"KURAMA!" The younger boy cried, shoving Kurama out of the way as a pillar collapsed, barely missing him, but trapping the other Youkai under it's great weight.  
  
"Zeke!" he scrambled to his knees and crawled toward the boy. Grasping the boy's closest arm, he pulled with all his might to get his best friend free. But it was useless, the other youkai's legs were trapped too tightly to move him, and there was nobody that could help them, around any longer. "HOLD ON! I'LL GET YOU OUT!" He growled, trying to pull again.  
  
"Don't. It's no use Kurama, get out of here!"  
  
Another pillar collapsed close to them, revealing the rest of the burning village.  
  
"I can't leave you, I CAN'T!" Kurama cried, his eyes welling with tears of defeat. "I just can't!"  
  
"RUN! Get out of here! Leave me! I'll catch up to you later, JUST GO! Kurama, RUN! You'll be killed! Run!" Zeke cried, pushing Kurama away once again.  
  
"Zeke . . . !" he was trembling violently, wanting badly to escape, but also completely sure that Zeke would not be able to free himself from the marble structure.  
  
"GO!" the boy panted.  
  
Kurama picked himself off of the ground and stared with fear and anger at the younger child. At the last second, letting his instincts take full control and, fleeing from the burning village, crying the whole way to safety.  
  
He stopped on the hilltop; looking down the path frantically for the other Youkai and hoping with all his heart that the boy would keep his word, but time passed and nobody appeared.  
  
" . . . EZEKIEL!" He screamed, wanting so badly to go back into the inferno, but afraid to at the same time. "EZEKIEL!"  
  
--- Now ---  
  
Kurama jolted upward in the bed, covered in tears and panting furiously, trembling as badly as he did back then.  
  
Catching his breath, he kept himself silent and listened to see if his screaming had woken anyone up.  
  
No sound, thankfully.  
  
"Why now?" he whimpered, shoving aside the quilt and rising from the bed, stumbling blindly to the glass door, leading to the balcony outside of his room. Being as quiet as he could, he opened the door and slipped outside into the cold night air, grasping his arms and letting the cold seep into him to calm him down.  
  
For no apparent reason, he stared at the moon blankly, still able to recall the young boy's face. With all of his heart he hoped that the other boy had lived . . . but that was be next to impossible with the conditions they were under.  
  
A sharp pain stabbed through his chest, compelling him to collapse to his knees, nearly tearing through the flesh where the pain was emitting. This often happened when he thought so much about Zeke, and what might have happened to him. It hurt, worse than any physical wound could ever dream of.  
  
---  
  
Game Over?  
  
Continue? 


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Little Youkai  
  
---  
  
By: Ryoko  
  
---  
  
He was too quiet today- more quiet than usual.  
  
He refused to leave his room as well, which made everyone even more suspicious and worried about him.  
  
"Kurama?" A soft knock sounded against the wooden door. "Kurama? It's Botan. Can I come in?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"I'm coming in!" she announced, testing the knob and pushing it open a little before slipping inside and shutting it once again. Not finding the Youkai in the bedroom, she poked her head through the curtains to find him outside, on the balcony.  
  
He stood completely motionless under the overhang, almost like a statue.  
  
"Kurama?" she asked softly. The noise startled him, making him jump and glance in the direction of the blue haired girl.  
  
"Botan!" he yelped, looking away quickly.  
  
"Kurama? Kurama, are you . . . you're crying? What's wrong? Kurama?"  
  
"It's . . . it's nothing . . . really . . . "  
  
"Come on. I've heard that one, way too many times to continue to buy it. Something's making you upset. Tell me what? Please? Maybe . . . I can help you?"  
  
"It's alright. Really. I'm fine." He covered up his feeling with the usual smile, but the mask was too hard to hold up for long . . .  
  
"Kurama . . . "  
  
"I'm sorry to worry you. I'm all right."  
  
"Well I'm not leaving until you tell me what's bothering you." She pouted, leaning against the doorway.  
  
"Heh. You're not as easy, to get rid of, as I gave you credit for. Fine. I'll tell you. Promise to keep it quiet though?"  
  
"I'll write it in blood if you want!"  
  
"Hehe . . . that won't be necessary . . . but I guess that inspires a little confidence. Okay. Here goes . . . " he sighed, turning around and facing Botan.  
  
"Back when I was really young . . . when I didn't have a human form just yet . . . I had this friend, Ezekiel. We were best friends from the minute we met . . . and always stayed that way . . . "  
  
He mindlessly looked up at the ceiling, pushing back a few stray strands of hair.  
  
"We never once fought. And we did everything together . . . ate, played, worked, slept . . . everything . . . we did it together . . . and always enjoyed the company of the other. Both of us were orphaned, so we really didn't have anyone, but the village elders, to tell us what to do. So, naturally, we got in trouble together too. We took the good with the bad and always stuck it out. That's how close we were . . . "  
  
He lowered his gaze and unintentionally made his voice softer.  
  
"Then . . . one day . . . someone from enemy territory decided to burn down our village . . . naturally, we raced into the clouds of smoke to see if we could help anybody . . . but all we found were the dead bodies of the people that were dear to us. Before I knew what happened, something pushed me and then I heard a loud crash, followed by the crushing of bones . . . when I looked back . . . there he was . . . his legs were crushed under the weight of the fallen pillar, and he couldn't move. I tried and tried to pull him out, but he just told me to run away . . . "  
  
Botan felt tears burning at hear eyes, easily able to imagine just what was going on.  
  
"After so many tries, he said he'd catch up to me . . . and I believed him . . . so I ran . . . without thinking . . . only to find . . . that . . . he tricked me . . . but I didn't learn this until I'd made it to the top of the hill far away from the burning village . . . I waited on that hill for three days, screaming his name and getting no answer . . . and for three days I could only cry and hope to see him again . . . and now . . . last night . . . those memories are flooding back to me after it took me so long to forget them . . . they won't go away and they hurt . . . they hurt so badly . . . "  
  
"I'm sorry. I . . . I didn't know . . . "  
  
"Zeke was the only dear friend I ever had . . . and . . . if he's still alive somehow . . . I . . . I want to find him . . . Something deep inside me is telling me that he still is alive . . . somewhere . . . "  
  
"Kurama . . . "  
  
---  
  
Game Over?  
  
Continue? 


	3. Chapter 3

Lost Little Youkai  
  
---  
  
By: Ryoko  
  
---  
  
"You say he's a Youkai, right? So he shouldn't be too hard to spot . . . I mean . . . with a tail and all . . . right?" Yuusuke asked, leaning against the wall and scratching his head aimlessly.  
  
"No . . . it would be harder than that . . . he's . . . he was able to shape shift . . . well . . . kind of, anyway. See . . . before the first village elder passed away, he taught Zeke a few tricks that I never had the patience to learn. Zeke's father was a full-blooded Youkai, and his mother: a pure human. As he trained with the elders, he was able to take on three forms instead of one . . . the form of a wolf . . . the form of an everyday human . . . and the Youkai that you all remember ME being. But, because of the mix that he was, Zeke also had a vicious side to him . . . one that could not be controlled . . . the villagers knew it as 'BEAST'."  
  
"Explain? What . . . how did this 'BEAST' come about?"  
  
"When the warring territories had grown too close to our village, Zeke hid away in the caravan that brought out our guerrilla soldiers. When he saw as much death as he did . . . well . . . that's when BEAST was born."  
  
"What happened?" Botan leaned in closer over the side of the chair, now fully interested in the story.  
  
"He exploded. I'd never seen him so enraged. Every living thing he got his hands on was engulfed in flames the moment he touched it . . . I watched him tear through the battlefield until nearly every single thing had been destroyed . . . then I had to stop him, no matter what the cost."  
  
"How the hell'd you do that?"  
  
"I used the only method I could think of . . . I threw myself in his path of destruction." He downcast his eyes to the carpet, wishing that he could no longer remember the pain . . . the Youkai had nearly KILLED him before he'd finally shut down.  
  
*** (Flashback thingy) ***  
  
"EZEKIEL! STOP!"  
  
He couldn't control himself. He just kept burning everything in sight.  
  
"STOP!" Kurama cried, grabbing the boy's arms and throwing himself into the younger Youkai. They landed hard on the dirt, which knocked them both unconsciouses. However, when Kurama awoke, he was no longer holding the boy he's gone down with.  
  
"Zeke?" he coughed loudly, darting his eyes around in panic. "ZEKE?!"  
  
*** (Now we insert an interruption!) ***  
  
"Kurama? Kurama?" Yuusuke's voice repeated.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Sorry Yuusuke. What is it?" he glanced up, filling with embarrassment.  
  
"Can you tell us what he looks like? Or anything else about him? We decided, that we want to help you find him. Including Hiei and the other freak."  
  
"I heard that Urameshi!"  
  
"Shut up and let the man talk!" the detective snapped.  
  
"I'm not sure WHAT he would look like . . . at least . . . not now anyway . . . "  
  
"Hey! Don't let that get you down! What did he look like when you last saw him?" Botan pulled out a pad and pencil, scribbling as Kurama spoke.  
  
"Umm . . . He had platinum silver hair . . . icy eyes, they look silvery from a distance. Pale skin. Pretty tall for his age . . . around now I'd say he was about 278 give or take a few decades. He always looked underfed, no matter how much he ate; I'd imaging he'd look like that now. And . . . that's all I can really remember . . . "  
  
"Any markings that would help us identify him a little better?"  
  
"Yeah, now that you mention it, he has a really large tattoo on his back. It looks like a Hell Hound and seems to be crawling down his spine. He said it was his guardian. And he always wore this chain around his neck, saying that until it was torn in two, he was be owned. I never understood what he meant by that though."  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"Uh huh. That's all I can recall."  
  
"Hmm . . . this looks like a pretty good list . . . umm . . . one more thing . . . I'm going to enlist the help of the police department . . . would that be alright with you, or no?"  
  
"I don't see why it would be a problem . . . unless he's a fugitive . . . "  
  
"Great! And don't worry Kurama . . . we'll find him! No matter what it takes!"  
  
---  
  
A/N: Damn that was a boring chapter. If I didn't already lose you . . . I thank you for putting up with it! I'm SOOOOO sorry! I didn't plan on it being this lame. But hey, there are MUCH better things to come. I swear it!  
  
---  
  
Game Over?  
  
Continue? 


End file.
